World of shamballa
by Kitsuneyukikumori
Summary: When Sonic and his friends get thrown in to the world of shamballa They meet friends  - The editor is AmericaSpicer on dA
1. Chapter 1

*In an ally somewhere*

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled a pink hedgehog. She turned to the fat man. "You got us stuck here in god knows where!"

"Amy, please calm down someone will hear you" whispered the gray wolf beside her. "Eggman can be punished later."

Amy turned around "Crystal, Your arms bleeding!" she said with shock

The gray wolf looked at her arm "It is?" she asked twisting it. She winced at the pain "Oh it is" The tone she used was calm. She didn't really seem concerned about it. "It's just a scratch"

Amy looked at her like she was crazy. Dr. Eggman was trying to sneak away "Oh, no you don't!" Amy yelled chasing him.

Crystal followed the pink hedgehog. Soon enough she lost Amy and Dr. Eggman. She sat down and looked at her arm. _'Why is was Amy worried about a scratch the got worse in the fight then I did' _she thought

*A few minutes before they end up in the unknown world in Dr. Eggman's base.*

They were battling a robot Dr. Eggman had created that was fueled by the chaos emeralds. Crystal went to move out of the way and scratched her forearm on a jutted metal pole. Sonic had been thrown into the wall. Shadow's chaos spear was deflected back at him. Amy couldn't smash through the glass on the robot. It was almost impossible to break through. Nova jumped on to it full grown. Tails was on her back and tried to break in. Tails shot at the robot with an electric shock. The shock from the blast from the electric gun blasted back on Nova, Tails, and Amy. Well while that was going on the robot was shaking so much Dr. Eggman had accidently pushed the wrong button and caused Chaos control to happen. They were all teleported and scattered around the area of this unknown world.

Crystal sighed and watched people walk by. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, tail on her feet. She rested her chin on her knees and looked around. It started to rain and the people on the streets went to take cover in any store or library. A Guy with green hair and purple eyes didn't hide from the rain he looked at Crystal. She went to get up and run but he grabbed her before she could.

"What do we have here?" he asked "You look like a chimera if you ask me"

"Let me go!" she yelled and kicked him in the side but he didn't move.

"A chimera that can talk that's a first"

"I'm not a chimera," she spat ice covering her forearm and hand.

"Then what are you?"

She slashed at him with her ice claws aiming for his head. She missed and hit his neck. He let go of her and appeared to be dead. He quickly regenerated and she darted to get away. He was on her heels as she tried to scrabble away. He grabbed her by her tail and yanked her back soon to grab her by the back of her neck which made her cringe. _'I really hate it when someone has me by the back of my neck. I can't do anything to get free. I can't move' _she thought.

"Who are you and what are you?" she managed to ask.

"What makes you think I'm not a person?"

"One you didn't die when I slashed open your neck, and sorry I didn't mean to do that, two you regenerated afterwards and managed to still chase me ."

"Then your right I'm not human, I'm Envy one of the seven homunculi"

"And a seven deadly sin"

"Why yes I am"

Crystal had found a way to get free. She brought her hands back grabbed Envy's arm and threw him. She then ran. Envy got up and shook off the dirt and chased after her again. _'What in the world does this guy ever give up? What does he want any ways?' _She thought. She stopped and spun around. _'From what I can think there's more to him than what meets the eye. He's heavier than what he looks like and the hole he left in the road back there where he had landed that should even be possible for a guy his size. What in the world is that smell. He smells like a snake. No not a snake something worse. He can't be'_

"Envy, what do you want?" she growled as Envy stopped.

"One I want to know how you got here and two what you are. Last thing I saw before your little pink friend and the tub of lard ran off without you was a flash of light and if it has to do with the seven lights I saw scatter around here."

"Why should I tell you anything?" _'So the chaos emeralds are here' _she thought

"I told you who I was"

"But you never told me where we are"

"You're in Amsteria there now, tell me what I want to know!"

"Thank you" she said walking away

"Wait! We had a deal!"

"No we didn't. We never said anything about a deal"

"Okay. I see how it is" he said showing his true form. Envy had turn in to a Basilisk and was now chasing Crystal. Crystal jumped on the rooftops and ran away from Envy. She finally got away and was in the center of the city. She looked up at a sign that said _"Central city"._ She looked around cautiously. A boy with blonde hair and gold eyes walked a few feet away with a suit of armor by his side. Crystal watched them walk by hoping they would notice. Sadly it wasn't her lucky day. They had spotted her and walked towards her. She backed into an ally and was cornered. The suit of armor looked down at her and kneeled to her height. She looked at him.

"What did you find?" The kid with blond hair asked walking up "It looks like another chimera"

"I don't think she is one big brother" said the suit of armor.

"Do I really look like a chimera?" she asked.

"If you are then you must be part human and human transmutation is illegal" said the blonde

"I'm not a chimera" she said calmly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal alchemist" said the kid with the blonde hair.

"And I'm his younger brother Alfonse" said the suit of armor.

"I'm Crystal" she said happy to meet someone who was actually nice.

"So if you not a chimera then what are you" asked Alfonse

"I'm a Mobian wolf"

"Mobain wolf?"

"Yeah, I'm from Mobius, It's in another dimension, and I'm a wolf"

"I see well sort of"

"What is y'alls world called?"

"Our world is known as Shamballa"

They walk to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Night wakes up in an Underground room.

"Well well well look who finally woke up" says a woman with black hair wearing a green dress with long glove she had an ourboros tattoo on her chest. Night looked up and sprang to his feet.

"Who are you and where am i?" he asked

"Lust can I eat him" says the large guy in the red suit

"No Gluttony" said Lust

Gluttony pouts

"Lust and Gluttony?" Night asked "That's y'alls names?"

"Yes" said Lust

Night pulls out a bag and opens it. Gluttony sniffs at it and begins to droll. Night tossed a chunk of meat to Gluttony. Gluttony scarfed it down. Night looked at Lust. Lust watched Gluttony eat. Night dusted off then looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked

"Under central" said Lust

"Central? I'm in another world aren't I?"

"You're not from here are you?"

"No I'm not"

"You do look like a chimera though, how did you get here?"

"I remember running to help out my friends the there was a flash of light and I ended up here"

"Strange"

"I know. I know who caused this whole mess and when I find him I'm gonna blow his brains out" He said pulling out a gun.

Lust only smiled "He must have really upset you"

Night mumbled something and out the gun away "One bullet is all I need then he'll learn"

"Maybe you could help us and we could help you"

"How?"

"We have something we have to do and if you help us in return will help you find your friends"

"Let me think on it"

Envy walked in stomping his feet "It got away!"

"Who?" asked Lust

Envy turned to Lust and saw Night "You're almost like it except it was a she and she was gray and she wore clothes"

"What? I'm wearing something called fur and shoes…. And gloves…. I'm not naked" Night said

"Now about that deal" asked Lust

"Since he knows where my sister is then yes" he said

"Envy, who was she with?" asked Lust

"At first a fat man and a pink hedgehog"

"Amy"

"Then she went with the pipsqueak alchemist"

Night looked at them _'I see why she ran he smells like a snake and he probably tried to eat her. I better be careful'_

"Come Gluttony, You to Night we have work to do" said Lust


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal sat in the hotel with Ed and Alhe cut on her arm was wrapped up and she was looking down at her hands lost in thought. Her thought's jumbled in to a mess as she tried to sort through them.

'Where are the others? How will we get back? Is every one alright?' where some thought's that went through her head.

"Who was that strange guy that turned in to a Basilisk?" she asked looking at Ed and Al

"That was envy" says Al

"He looks a bit like a palm tree with the way his hair is" she mused

Ed laughed "His bark is a lot worse than his bite"

"I know" she replied with a laugh the sighed

"You're worried about your friends aren't you?" asked Al

She nodded slowly.

"We will help you find them"

"You guys really don't have to, I mean you guys are probably busy and all"

"We need a break any ways" says Ed taking off his boots

"Yeah we have had a hard time finding the Philosopher's stone we kinda need a break" said Al with a sweat drop then both looked down depressed.

She smiled and giggled "You two will find it one day, I'm sure of it"

"I hope so" said Ed flopping on the bed.

"You can sleep on the couch if you're tired" Al said to her"

"Thank you Al, but don't you sleep here?" she asked even though she knew the armor it's self was to big for the couch.

"Actually…" he said a bit nervously then removed the helmet revealing the blood seal.

"You're a soul attached to armor?" she questioned

"How could you tell it was his soul?" asked Ed

"It's quite obvious since there is no body and I've read a book with the same type of seal."

Al nodded.

"Sorry" she said quietly.

"It's not your fault" he said replacing the helmet

"Let's get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow" said Ed

Crystal nodded and curled up on the couch while Ed got in bed and curled up under the covers. Al sat in the corner his eyes shaded over while Crystal and Ed slept.

(Sorry this is late and sorry if this is filler. I kinda lost interest in this a while back and when I got back "Oh crap need to get back to it" Again I am really sorry ^^')


End file.
